It Started With An Unlucky Ladybug
by yaoitrash03
Summary: Our Ladybug, Marinette wakes up on wrong side of the bed and has a horrible, unlucky day; until Adrien and Chat Noir help save it.
1. It Started With A Little Red

**This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic so I'm kind of nervous because LadyNoir/Adrienette is my favorite ship of all time! I hope you guys enjoy this. Comment what you think about this story because I hope to continue this story...and maybe add some lemon** ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °)

 **Third Person POV**

Marinette groaned as she rolled over in bed, slamming the snooze button on her alarm clock. She was just beginning to doze off when her arm fell off her alarm clock, hitting the metal frame of her bed. HARD.

"Ouch," she screamed as she jumped up in her bed, only to notice she was sitting in a giant splotch of red. She started feeling bloated and moody yesterday, but she hadn't thought that her period would have come so soon.

 _I guess I'm gonna have to change my sheets_ Marinette thought to herself, mentally and physically sighing in the process.

Marinette already knew this was going to be a pretty shitty day, especially since she had patrol duty tonight. Not to mention that there could be an akuma attack at any time. And, to top all that off, she had to endure a whole day of school trying not to fall asleep during classes, having to put up with Chloe's bullshit, and feeling like crap ( most likely looking like crap as well) in front of the boy she had fallen head over heels for: Adrien.

She knew that Adrien wouldn't judge her (he was a super kind and caring person after all) but she still wanted to be the best person she could on front of him; and possibly one day, by his side.

She groaned at the thought of school and rolled out of her bed. She trudged over to he closet and picked out her period outfit that served as a warning to Alya; light grey sweatpants that cinch at the ankles, with a plain baby blue short sleeved t-shirt, and a pair of brown Ugg ankle booties that are rolled down to show the furry insides.

Once she had picked out her clothes for the day and got dressed, she went into her personal bathroom that was attached to her room, and looked in the cabinets underneath the sink. She groaned as she looked at the bare shelf, and realized she forgot to stock up on pads and tampons. _Looks like I'll just have to use toilet paper then._ She stuffed the toilet paper into her panties shamefully, and headed off to school, praying that the toilet paper wouldn't leak.

When Alya spotted Marinette at the front gate of their school, she gave her a sympathetic look. Alya ran up to Marinette and assured her that "Everything is gonna be fine girl." Marinette sighed in relief as she walked with Alya to their first class of the long day to come.

The first thing Marinette noticed as she entered the classroom was how sexy Adrien looked. This made her feel super self conscious of her sloppy attire. She nervously walked up the steps to her seat, right behind the beautiful boy.

One of the many reasons why she loved sitting in the back of Adrien is that she could lean in and smell his amazing scent, without being considered suspicious or weird. Another reason why she loved being behind him, is that she could watch the back of him all class and see all the cute little things he does; slightly nodding his head at certain points in the lesson, rolling his pencil between his thumb and pointer finger when he was trying to think, rolling his shoulders back when he was starting to get bored, and so much more. Noticing all the little things made her fall for Adrien even more, and it brightened her mood during class.

But with ten minutes left in her hour and a half class, she could feel her pants become soaked with blood. And, she could feel some dripping down her leg. She looked down with dread and felt mortified when she saw how noticeable it was. She raised her hand nervously and the teacher signaled for Marinette to ask her question.

"U-um can I please go to the...n-nurses office...?" Out of embarrassment she trailed off at certain points, but the teacher understood.

She said, "Yes Marinette". Marinette got up awkwardly and tried to walk down the stairs and outside without showing any of the damage. She would have been successful in keeping her dilemma to herself if it weren't for Chloe.

Chloe had been in an especially bad mood that day, and felt like being a bitch, especially to Marinette. "Ewwww...Marinette's are all bloody...Why don't you try birth control sweetheart?" Chloe sneered. Marinette froze on the stairs, her face turning a deep shade of red. Her eyes began forming tears and she lost the ability to form words.

Alya looked like she was going to kill Chloe, as did Nino. The teacher looked appalled. The rest of the class were shocked and didn't know how to respond. But Adrien simply walked up to their teacher and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and he walked towards Marinette.

Adrien took off his sweatshirt and presented it to Marinette. She unfroze, and tied his zip-up around her waist. He put his arm around her shoulder, glared at Chloe, and proceeded to escort Marinette, our lovely Ladybug, out of the room. Everyone in the class was left awestruck, including the teacher. But after a minute, everyone resumed what they were doing before the incident.

Out in the hallway, Marinette began to cry, throwing Adrien off-guard. He let go of her shoulder and then pulled her into his arms. Marinette was so shocked that she didn't do anything at first. Then, she suddenly hugged Adrien super tight and started weeping in his arms, surprising Adrien immensely.

He thought that she still didn't like him very much after she thought he was putting gum on her seat, when he was actually trying to remove it. Adrien held onto her tighter. And they finally let go when Marinette stopped crying.

That's when she decided she had to do something now. "Adrien, I know I'm only going to have the courage to say this right now," she said looking directly into his light green eyes. "I like you Adrien," Marinette said just before the bell rang.


	2. It Continued Because Of A Black Zip-Up

**I'm sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the last one. I didn't really know exactly what I was going to do with this chapter, and I am tired since it's 1:40 in the morning XD (I know I shouldn't be up this late, but this is when I write my Fanfiction most of the time. Let's just say I had a traumatic experience where my parents read my Fanfiction over my shoulder. I don't want that to happen EVER AGAIN.). But those are just excuses, so I really want to apoligize for this chapter being so much shorter. I hope you enjoy!**

 ** _Last chapter_**

 ** _"Adrien, I know I'm only going to have the courage to say this right now," she said looking directly into his light green eyes. "I like you Adrien," Marinette said just before the bell rang._**

 **Third Person POV**

As people came herding out of the classrooms, Marinette and Adrien both stared at one another, completely awestruck. The longer they stood there, the more red Marinette's face became. Adrien also turned a deep shade of red receiving such sincere feelings, and because he was ashamed he never figured it out.

He had liked Marinette for a little while, noticing the small, adorable things she did. He still held some feelings for Ladybug, but he had half given up on ever being with her. However, he was ecstatic and shocked by this news. How long had she liked him for?

People were starting to give them weird looks in the hallway, but Marinette and Adrien stayed the way they were until everyone was gone again.

"Marinette...I like you too," he said shyly. Adrien put his arm behind his head and looked at the ground. Why couldn't he be more like Chat Noir? Sometimes, he just wished that he could let out his wild side and truly be himself.

"R-really...?" Marinette asked timidly yet elated.

"Yes," Adrien replied almost immediately. The look on her face was so cute in that instant, it made him speak without thinking, although he still definitely meant it.

"We should talk more about this later. Let's focus on the...current issue right now," Adrien said, getting them back to the original subject.

"O-oh right!" Marinette exclaimed, suddenly self-conscious. Marinette unconsciously moved her arms to her chest and looked down at the floor.

"God damn Chloe," Adrien continued, "I can't believe she did that to you," he said before they both began walking again.

This made Marinette smile and grab onto Adrien's arm. This of course made Adrien smile (and blush XD) as they turned the corner and arrived at the nurse's office. Adrien walked her in and explained the situation (because let's be honest: Marinette was not up to it). The kind old lady simply gave them a wink and let them skip the rest of the day. "You only live once, so you better live your life to the fullest," she said to them before kicking them out.

Adrien and Marinette walked from the nurse's office to the lobby, and out of the school dazed. They both just looked at each other when they were out of the school building.

"C-can you take me home so I can...clean myself up...and then we can go out to a cafe to talk? O-or maybe something like that? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I under-" Marinette nervously blabbed before being cut off.

"Of course. I definitely want to talk. Calm down Mari," he said with a warm smile. They then began walking down the stairs together. Just as they were about to reach to bottom, Marinette slipped and grabbed onto Adrien's arm.

"I'm sorry..." she said blushing.

"It's alright," Adrien said, a light red tinting his cheeks. And with that, he reached for Marinette's hand on his arm and took it in his own. After they took a quick peek at each other in the eyes, they began walking towards Marinette's house that was only a few blocks away.

Once they got there, Marinette told Adrien to wait outside for a few minutes while she snuck in the back and changed. She came out a couple minutes later in a pair of light blue jeans with a red belt, black flats, the same white t-shirt, and Adrien's black zip-up over her t-shirt, unzipped. Adrien was super happy that she was wearing his zip-up when she came out, and he smiled at her. She only looked down at her black flats and pushed her pointer fingers together nervously.

"A-Adrien, t-the thing is...I need to buy some 'lady products' from the s-store...um...so would you c-come with me?" she asked anxiously.

"...'lady products'...?" Adrien asked confused.

"Pads and tampons..." Marinette replied quietly, her cheeks feeling as thought they had been set on fire.

Adrien face-palmed and blushed. I'm such an idiot," he groaned, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Marinette answered.

They stood there for a super long awkward moment and then they started walking again. Adrien followed Marinette's lead, as he knew nothing about where to buy such products, which kind to get, which brand. It was all so confusing to him, but still, he followed Marinette like a curious little cat. She found a package of pads that were on sale (and they were her favorite brand (BONUS)) so she grabbed a pack, and they headed to the register.

"That will be $3.87," the lady stated. Marinette began pulling out her purse when Adrien pulled out a five dollar bill.

"Don't worry about it. It's on me," Adrien gladly stated. Adrien handed the woman his money, and Marinette just stood there frozen for a moment, but she was super appreciative. Adrien took his change, and handed the plastic shopping bag to Marinette.

"Thank you so much Adrien," Marinette said happily.

"It's nothing. Especially after everything that happened today," he said back. And then they both walked out of the store hand in hand.


	3. They Kept Falling Because It Was So Easy

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update T-T I hope you can forgive me...and I also hope you like this chapter ^-^**

Last Time...

"It's nothing. Especially after everything that happened today," he said back. And then they both walked out of the store hand in hand.

Marinette's POV

My heart is beating so loudly right now, that the whole world could hear it. I can feel my cheeks burning a bright red, with my lips stuck in a giddy smile. I nervously look up at Adrien to see him blushing like crazy; looking like a deer in headlights once I catch his gaze. He looks away quickly and grasps my hand tighter to let me know he's just as embarrassed. I look back down at my shoes as we continue walking and I smile to myself. We are just about to cross the street and enter the bakery when I pull Adrien away from the crosswalk.

"T-the thing is," I say while pushing my pointer fingers together, "I wouldn't want to interrupt my parents during work so...um...let's take the back entrance. Okay?"

Adrien smiles and says "Okay." We wait for the light to turn red again, and I drag Adrien across the street, into the building, up the stairs, and into the house. Once we are safely inside, I let go of his hand. As we walk up the flight of stairs to my room, I trip on the baggy sweatpants I'm wearing. Adrien catches me, wrapping one arm around my abdomen, and I let out a little squeal of pain.

Adrien slides his arm up to underneath my boobs. He instantaneously puts his head right next to my ear and whispers, "Sorry Marinette." It sends a chill down my spine, and I can feel his warm presence pressed against the back side of my body. "I wish I wasn't such a klutz," I whisper back. "I like your klutziness a lot. And I don't care if that's not a word."

We both giggle and stay in this position for a minute until he slowly pulls away, still keeping his arm wrapped around me, and somehow manages to pick me up princess style. He carries me up the rest of the stairs, opens the trap door, and plops me down on my bed. When I sit up, I see the posters of Adrien. I jump out of bed and run over to them.

I try to rip them down before he sees them, but it's too late. Adrien starts laughing at me and I can feel heat rush to my face. "I'm sorry...I know it's really lame," I mutter weakly. He suddenly stops laughing and lifts my chin so that he can see my face. "Mari," he says seriously, "I have a secret."

He takes a deep breath.

"I am actually a huge ladybug fanboy. I have all her posters, action figures, toys, I've read ladybug Fanfiction; this...is nothing. I think it's really cute that you have my posters...and I just hope you can accept how nerdy I am."

I smile as I wrap him in a big hug. I nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck, and he wraps his arms around me tight.

"Thank you," I say, loosening my grip, "but you should probably go home now. I-I mean not that I want you to go...its just that I'm all settled now and I wouldn't want to make you feel obligated to help me even more."

"If I didn't want to help you, I wouldn't have come here in the first place, Marinette."

"But what about your fathe-"

"What about my father," he says mischievously, cutting me off.

I only giggle in response, but for a quick second I see a small resemblance to a silly black cat who fights crime. And it kind of scares me.

"Adrien...I...I'm gonna go into the bathroom to clean up. Okay?"

"Okay...but take your time."

There's a long silence between us until I finally say something.

"I'm going to be taking a shower so I just wanted to let you know. Um...so it didn't scare you."

I quickly grabbed a towel and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I turned on the light and the fan exhaust. I took off my blood soaked pants and underwear, and then proceeded to remove my sweatshirt and bra. I turned on the shower and stepped in. With both the exhaust and shower going, it was very hard for Adrien to hear what was going on in here. I imagined Adrien and I having passionate sex, and I suddenly became very turned on. Oh my god! I can't be thinking about this right now!

But even as I said that to myself, I couldn't help thinking about his muscles, and how it would feel to run her hands through his hair...and I couldn't help the fact his name slipped through my lips.

"Adrien..." I moaned super loudly.

"Mari...are you okay in there?!"

Shit. Shit. Shitty. Shit. FML. I'm so screwed.

"I'm fine Adrien...I...I just remembered that...that I didn't bring any clothes with me!"

"Oh okay! I'll bring some in for you if you don't mind."

"That'd be great!"

Releasing a breath I had been holding without realizing it, I felt instantly relieved with his clueless reaction. I continued with the rest of my shower, washing my hair, shaving my legs, and scrubbing my body, until I felt all clean. I turned off the water, and walked out of the shower. I grabbed my towel and wrapped around my body just as he walked in.

We both start to blush and he frantically starts apologizing.

"M-Marinette I so s-sorry!"

"It's ok Adrien," I reply calmly.

He instantly looks relieved.

"Well, a-anyways...I brought you some clothes, and here's the bag with your um...'lady supplies' in it...well...I'll be in your room."

He runs out of the bathroom, and shuts the door quickly behind himself. I look down at the pile of clothes before me. Pajamas? It's not like I have any objections...but it's kind os odd. I get dressed and as I'm putting on a pad, I realize that Adrien went through all my underwear and picked out a pair. How embarrassing! However I just shake off the thought and start to open the bathroom door when I feel resistance from the other side.

"Um Adrien...I'm done getting changed so can I come out of the bathroom now?"

"But it's not finished yet."

"What's not finished?"

"It's a surprise for my princess. I-I mean you're my princess for the day so I'm going to take extra special care of you."

I can only blush because of how sweet that is, but something about his response is unsettling.

Since when did Adrien call me princess?


End file.
